


Te aliviará

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo les dijo de todo menos “lindo”, porque eran dos niños, porque una broma de ese talante pudo haberle costado un par de huesos rotos, porque a su edad no podían tener la mentalidad de un chico de doce años y daban vergüenza ajena; pero era caso perdido, ambos, por igual, y en grandes proporciones, eran dos idiotas; y si ningún tonto se queja de serlo, no les debe ir tan mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te aliviará

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece.

  
Ningún tonto se queja de serlo.

  
No les debe ir tan mal  
  
.

El hombre, muy ladino, le había susurrado el plan al oído; no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír con malicia. Desde el interior de la casa el hijo mayor de los Kurosaki ignoraba por completo el plan puesto en marcha.

—¿Crees que funcione? Mira que es muy listo.

—Pero claro, Kurosaki-san —exclamó radiante, para luego vociferar—: ¡Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesitamos tu ayuda!

El mentado, desde la cocina, había escuchado el grito varonil del ex-capitán del doceavo escuadrón. Aún no podía dejar de parecerle raro tenerlo allí, debía aceptar y asimilar que, muy a su pesar, era íntimo amigo de su padre. Muy a su pesar porque la idiotez de Isshin se multiplicaba y entre los dos se potenciaban.

El chico salió por la puerta trasera caminando en línea recta hasta donde los otros dos hombres, uno escondiendo una sonrisa detrás del abanico y el otro aguantando la risa, esperaban por él.

—¿Qué sucede Uraha- ? —Pero se quedó a medio decir. Ichigo desapareció del rango visual de los dos capitanes que reían a mandíbula abierta.

—¡CAYÓ! —exclamó Isshin pletórico de felicidad.

—¡En el sentido más literal posible, Kurosaki-san —prorrumpió abanicándose—, en el sentido más literal! —Kisuke trataba de guardar compostura, pero era más fuerte que él.

El shinigami sustituto escaló por el pozo hasta llegar a la superficie (no era mucho considerando que alcanzaba a taparlo nada más). Se sentía un idiota porque no había reparado en las hojas, ramas y pasto que camuflaban el agujero. ¿Cuántas horas les había tomado preparar esa trampa? Claro que el hoyo en cuestión era necesario para instalar una de las nueve barreras que rodearían la casa, pero perder tiempo en tenderle una fullería no podía ser menos que inmaduro por parte de los adultos.

Cuando salió del pozo su rostro era toda una poesía de furia y sed de matanza.

—Uy, está enojado —dijo su padre, aún risueño—. ¡Corramos!

Ichigo les dijo de todo menos “ _lindo_ ”, porque eran dos niños, porque una broma de ese talante pudo haberle costado un par de huesos rotos, porque a su edad no podían tener la mentalidad de un chico de doce años y daban vergüenza ajena; pero era caso perdido, ambos, por igual, y en grandes proporciones, eran dos idiotas; y si ningún tonto se queja de serlo, no les debe ir tan mal.

—¿Qué sucede, Karin-chan? —investigó la pequeña Yuzu con Postaf en los brazos, vio a su hermana observando a través de la ventana con un gesto de resignación en el rostro—. ¿Otra vez papá y el señor Urahara le hicieron una broma pesada a Ichi-nii?

—No sé que será de nosotros —suspiró la morena—, Urahara es mala influencia para papá.

—A mí me agrada. Lo hace reír. —En pocas palabras, le hacía feliz como nunca antes lo habían visto a su padre.

Karin la ignoró para ir a la cocina y prepararse la merienda, afuera Kisuke seguía trabajando con Isshin, la faena más pesada la había realizado Tessai así que sólo restaba afianzar el sello y colocar las barreras.

—Qué poco sentido del humor tienes, Kurosaki-kun —se animó a decir Urahara pasada la furia. Ichigo chistó y escondió la mirada, aún cabreado.

—¿Cuántos días más estarán con eso?

—Pues no es cosa fácil, Kurosaki-kun, con el reiatsu bestial de tu padre y el tuyo debe hacerse una buena barrera —respondió buscando en una gran bolsa los artefactos necesarios.

Era preciso colocar un sello alrededor de la casa ya que no sólo los hombres, las niñas también poseían un nivel espiritual suficiente y necesario para atraer hollows de todos los colores y todos los tamaños. Sin la barrera que en antaño le había proporcionado Urahara, en pocos días tendrían una plaga.

“ _Aunque es preferible una plaga de hollows que una de cucarachas_ ” había sido el comentario de Kisuke, quien siguió hurgando en la bolsa dando con todo lo necesario. No podía haberse olvidado del sello, siempre era cuidadoso con los elementos a usar. Ichigo tuvo la típica visión del científico loco en ese momento, pero se guardó la apreciación para inquirir de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ey —esbozó el tendero— ¿tanto te desagrada mi presencia?

—No es eso. —Frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no le molestaba la presencia de él, pero sí quizás el aire que se respiraba. Urahara le regaló una sonrisa para luego responderle.

—Quizás para hoy ya esté listo, aunque… —elevó la vista plantando un gesto obvio en el rostro— ahora que soy pareja de tu papá calculo que me verás todos los días.

—¡¿Qué?!

Isshin soltó la carcajada al ver la reacción de su hijo, pero al notar que éste seguía en ese estado catatónico, mirando neurasténico a uno y luego al otro, se apresuró a aclararle.

—No le hagas caso, Ichigo. Igual, aunque sea mi pareja no lo verás todos los días, te lo prometo —luego estalló en risas para corregirse—: Es mentira. No tengo tan mal gusto, no te asustes.

Urahara lo miró y rió bajito.

—No estoy a la altura de tu padre se ve.

—Bueno, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? —Aunque había entendido que era una broma y los adultos seguían en ese tono, algo lo puso nervioso, quizás notar que su padre no se horrorizaba ante la idea de ser emparejado con otro hombre o tal vez la mirada que ahora le obsequiaba Urahara, como si éste tuviera tatuado en la frente y en los ojos un “ _Lo sé todo_ ”.

“ _Sé lo que hiciste con Ishida-kun el verano pasado_ ”.

Al menos eso le había dicho una tarde, todo feliz, para luego prometerle que no diría nada, pese a que Kurosaki-kun mismo lo hubiera negado con sospechoso ahínco.

—Podríamos tomar y comer algo, y luego seguir —propuso Isshin aburrido de ver artefactos pequeños desperdigados en su jardín.

—Sería perfecto. Mi cuerpo joven y sexy necesita alimentarse.

—¿Vienes tú también, Ichigo? —consultó el señor de la casa.

—Sí, pero esta vez el té me lo preparo yo —avisó con desconfianza y el ceño, siempre, fruncido. Los adultos rieron con perfidia.

—¿Qué? ¿No estaba rico el té de ayer? A mi me pareció delicioso —comentó Kisuke con jovialidad y fingida ingenuidad.

—Fue idea de él —se atajó Isshin señalando al científico, la mirada de su hijo lo amedrentó un poco, pero a la vez le arrancó una risita amortiguada.

Por fortuna en algún momento Urahara tenía que marchar, lo cierto es que todos notaban, sin excepciones, que cuando eso ocurría la casa se quedaba silenciosa de risas y alegría, sencillamente se la notaba… vacía.

En la puerta Isshin despedía a su amigo, manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, le diré a Yuzu que pase por la tienda a pagarte.

—Grandioso —esbozó Urahara sosteniendo su sombrero, el leve viento amenazaba con volárselo—, Jinta se pondrá contento.

—Ey, entonces le diré a Karin —se corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi Jinta es un buen chico —defendió el rubio.

—Pero mi princesa no quedará a merced de ningún buen chico hasta que por lo menos cumpla los veinte.

—Ya, ya —dio la vuelta, la sonrisa que ostentaba se borró apenas, o bien fue suplantada por una melancólica—; en tal caso, ya sabes que tienes otras formas de pago. —Kurosaki enmudeció y plantó un gesto serio, eso motivó a Kisuke a agregar—: Sólo si quieres.

—Lo pensaré.

—Bien, te estaré esperando. —Sin más marchó por las silenciosas calles de Karakura.

Isshin recargó el cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante pocas veces visto, mezcla de circunspección y desánimo. Ichigo vio como su padre permanecía en el lugar, con la puerta abierta y sin intenciones de reaccionar. Miró a un lado y hacia el otro.

—¿Ocurre algo, pá?

—Nada, hijo. —Volteó regalándole una falsa sonrisa con el único fin de transmitir tranquilidad.

—Siempre que él se va, te quedas así. —El chico frunció por un leve instante la frente, pero en esa ocasión no fastidiado, sino curioso. Isshin, por su lado, abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido. Se quedó sin saber que decir, no esperaba que, en primer lugar, su hijo lo notara, y en segundo lugar, que se atreviera a inquirírselo tan despreocupado. Pero claro, Kurosaki padre erró en parte de su conjetura—. ¿Es por Aizen, el pasado… ?

El barbudo suspiró aliviado. Plasmó una imperceptible sonrisa para más tarde cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en el sillón, percibió que su hijo seguía parado en la sala a la espera de sus palabras.

—Urahara fue… es —se corrigió— un gran amigo. —Asintió—. Fue la primera persona que me brindó una mano, quien me dio un gigai para poder permanecer aquí y quien más estuvo a mi lado cuando tu madre falleció.

Ichigo no sabía todo eso, mas lo suponía, pero escucharlo surgir de su boca le sirvió para darse cuenta que el lugar que ocupaba Urahara en la vida de su padre era mucho más importante de lo que había alcanzado a vislumbrar. No le llamaba la atención. Las guerras, las difíciles pruebas superadas, los dolores, todo lograba que los vínculos entre humanos se solidificaran, se endurecieran hasta hacerse inquebrantables.

Sin ir más lejos él sentía eso con Sado, Inoue, sin dudas Ishida, y todas y cada una de las personas que se había cruzado en la vida, o al menos desde que conoció a Rukia —incluyéndola— y se convirtió en shinigami sustituto. De hacer una lista, esta sería interminable.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás triste?

—¿Triste? —Kurosaki-san abrió más grande un ojo, azorado. Acaso ¿lucía… triste?

—No deberías guardar esos recuerdos con tristeza. Es un insulto a dichos recuerdos.

—No estoy triste, Ichigo —contradijo, riendo apenas por no estar muy seguro.

—¿Entonces? —Se encogió de hombros un breve lapso.

—No sé… —negó con las cejas levantadas—. No es tristeza es… ¡que sé yo, Ichigo, deja de molestarme! —optó por fastidiarse, porque la situación comenzaba a perturbarle.

—¡Ah, viejo de mierda, tú me molestas todo el tiempo!

—¡Púdrete!

—¡Ya! ¿Pueden dejar de pelear ustedes dos? —intervino Karin frenando la disputa en camino. Que en verdad no era disputa, de cierta forma así se relacionaban ellos.

Isshin permaneció en la sala unos segundos hasta que marchó con la excusa de bañarse, en verdad quería estar sólo y pensar en eso que le había dicho su hijo: ¿Triste? No, ¿por qué? No tenía motivos. Enseguida lo entendió, no era tristeza era culpa. La más absoluta y vasta culpa.

Urahara había sido su principal sostén cuando Masaki partió, había sido quien le ayudó a perdonarse, quien le ayudó a recordar que debía seguir adelante y luchar, estar entero por y para sus hijos.

No, había sido más que eso, había sido un refugio, un consuelo, un hombro en el cual llorar. Un amigo con el cual emborracharse para olvidar las penas.

Y así había sucedido, pasó porque tarde o temprano quizás iba a pasar, y la culpa lo dominó hasta hacerse insoportable, pero otra vez Urahara había sabido estar ahí para consolarlo y ayudarle a sobrellevar el peso. Y aunque en su momento se mentía diciéndose que había sido una sola vez, que no la había engañado a su amada esposa, en su interior siempre supo que era consuelo barato.

Se había revolcado con un tipo, apenas meses después de que su esposa hubiera fallecido, teniendo hijos pequeños esperando por él en casa, embriagándose como un borracho cualquiera. Un momento de debilidad. Todos lo tienen. Sin embargo lo que más le pesaba en el presente era reconocer lo débil que había y seguía siendo.

Porque no fue una vez, porque hubo otras más… quizás muchas más de las que podía justificarse a sí mismo. Ocasiones en las que se sentía tan cansado, tan solo, tan necesitado del calor de otra persona. Necesitando en realidad olvidar el recuerdo que ella le hubiera dejado en la piel y en la carne.

“ _Formas de pago_ ” le había bautizado Urahara el hecho pecaminoso de mecerse cadencioso sobre ese fornido shinigami. Forma de pago por el gigai, forma de catar el gigai, en fin… Excusas. Divertidas, pero excusas al fin, que no justificaban el acto en sí. Para Kisuke no era más que sexo, pero para Isshin era el infierno mismo, porque la culpa después no lo dejaba dormir, lo colmaban de pesadillas y pesares; pero a la vez era un desahogo, era sentirse pretendido y querido al menos las horas que les llevara estar juntos de esa forma.

Las podía contar con los dedos de las manos, no habían sido muchas en verdad, pero habían sido… y que fueran dos o miles no cambiaba el hecho, era en exacto lo mismo para él. Pura contradicción, porque recién en ese instante, luego de cruzar esas escuetas palabras con su hijo, se daba cuenta de lo muy agradecido que estaba con Kisuke.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, una distinta a las que siempre ostentaba, esta estaba repleta de gratitud y nostalgia. Claro que iría a pagarle, como en los viejos tiempos; iría a pagarle todo lo que le debía… y ciertamente le debía mucho a Urahara. Hoy, sentía, lo quería un poquito más que ayer.

 

**(...)**

 

Kisuke era una persona que no necesitaba rogarle nada a nadie, siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero con Kurosaki Isshin siempre sentía rogar, siempre se sentía poca cosa. No porque el barbudo se lo hiciera ver, es que Isshin poseía un corazón inalcanzable y con sinceridad ningún ser humano era lo suficientemente bueno para poseerlo.

Como sea, Urahara Kisuke a la larga o a la corta -incluso con Isshin- se salía con la suya. Eso fue lo que pensó apenas percibió el reiatsu del otro hombre en la puerta de su tienda. Una tenue mueca sagaz adornó su rostro, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a pasar, y ya, desde que Kurosaki puso un pie dentro, se podía respirar un aire enrarecido, embriagante y estremecedor.

—Qué sorpresa, Isshin-san —musitó con fingido asombro—, no esperaba que vinieras con tanta prisa a pagarme. —Su sonrisa fue más pronunciada, sin embargo ya le había dado la espalda.

Kurosaki estaba acostumbrado al proceder de siempre, así que siguió a Kisuke rumbo a su cuarto personal, una vez allí trató de rememorar la última vez que había pisado ese suelo. Dios, los recuerdos se mantenían frescos y con sinceridad no habían pasado más que algunos meses, en pleno ajetreo que había ocasionado Aizen. No lograba atinarle el día, sólo recordaba que había ido a lo de Urahara para estar al tanto de la situación en el mundo humano y espiritual, y como siempre terminaron bebiendo.

Recordaba el modesto cuarto tal como se hallaba, sencillo, sin más que un tatami y una pequeña mesilla, sin dejar de lado un mueble disimulado en la pared.

—¿Quieres lo de siempre? —Agitó sutilmente la botella de sake, mirándolo por un ínfimo segundo. Estaba raro, mas no debería parecerle inusual esa seriedad en el otro, a solas Isshin era reservado y silencioso, al menos por unos momentos, como si estuviera conversando consigo mismo. Urahara dio de nuevo la vuelta para tomar las tazas, no obstante sintió las manos del shinigami sobre los brazos, un ligero toque, que luego se convirtió en un apretón y más tarde en un agarre. El tendero enarcó una ceja—. _Oia_ … Y estás sobrio. ¿Qué sucede Isshin-san?

—Sabes a qué he venido, deja esa botella.

Urahara dio la vuelta con una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro que revelaba desconcierto, rictus que le arrancó una apagada carcajada al moreno.

—Así me siento un prostituto.

—Lo eres —bromeó, hundiendo la boca en el cuello del científico, notando los leves movimiento de su cuerpo convulsionado por la risa.

O quizás por algo más. Cuando sentía las manos de Kurosaki sobre su persona no podía evitar temblar y sentir esas cosquillas en el vientre. Tal como un adolescente. Sonrió ante esta idea sin alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que algo le pasaba al otro. No eran así sus encuentros, no había romance ni palabras dulces, sólo era sexo, y del bueno, una explosión, que podía durar veinticinco minutos como toda la noche, siempre dependiendo de las ganas que hubiesen de seguir adelante o de huir de la escena del crimen (al menos por parte de Isshin).

Pero esa noche no, Kurosaki lo tenía entre sus brazos y le besaba el cuello con lascivia, pero había algo más, había algo oculto en el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Eso lo puso nervioso. Cuando Urahara perdía el control de algo se alteraba. No, no le gustaba eso, que algo se le escapara de las manos; en esos momentos de descontrol hacía lo imposible por encausar todo de tal forma que acabase teniendo el dominio otra vez, en éste caso de la situación.

—Bueno, si no quieres preámbulos ni charlar con un buen amigo, quítate la ropa.

—¿Tú quieres conversar de algo? —Isshin dejó de morderle el cuello para mirarlo serio, parpadeando—. ¿Quieres parar?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso, Isshin-san? —investigó divertido—. Además me conoces, sabes que soy muy curioso —llevó las manos al cinturón que portaba el hombre desabrochándolo— y no puedo con mi genio. Parar ¿yo? No conozco límites.

—¿Y cuándo sacias tu curiosidad? —Dejó la oración flotando en el aire. Ah, carajo, pensó Urahara, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Dejó la tarea a medio hacer para mirarlo ahora él con seriedad.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios te ocurre?

El otro negó reiteradas veces como un crío acobardado, Urahara volvió a lo suyo desabrochando la camisa del hombre, dejándose entrever de inmediato los vellos que adornaban el pecho. Dios, cómo amaba jugar con ellos, era un hombre tan viril, y se sentía tan a su merced, tan doblegado.

Tenía amantes, muchos, más si se lo proponía, pero Isshin… Era todo un hombre, con mayúsculas. Urahara no pudo ocultar su deseo, le mordió los labios acariciándole con lentitud el torso en un camino lento hacia la cintura. Isshin no se quedó como mero espectador, él también descubrió la piel del rubio, empezando por el hombro, abriendo ligeramente la parte superior del kimono.

Mordió la piel de esa zona arrancándole un ligero gemido. Ahora, las manos de Urahara habían alcanzado el trasero de su amante.

—Uh, veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio.

—No —dejó de lamerlo para corregirlo—, dale las gracias a Aizen.

Urahara ahogó una risita. La ligera sensación de la barba de Isshin raspándole la piel le recordaba que estar así era todo lo que necesitaba para alcanzar la paz y sentirse alineado consigo mismo.

La parte superior del kimono quedó colgando, pero Isshin se encargó de hacerla desaparecer cuando desató el obi, y de paso, también fue la parte inferior a dar en el piso.

Isshin llevó el cuerpo de Urahara hasta la pared mientras que éste, algo juguetón revelaba su erección pegando su anatomía a la de él. Las manos del tendero, que se había aferrado a los hombros de Isshin, buscaron de nuevo deshacerse de los pantalones que portaba.

Cuando el pantalón de fina tela de vestir cayó, Isshin lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó curioso, lejos de estar enojado.

Isshin negó con la cabeza para luego explicarse.

—Es que tienes el sombrero puesto.

—Me lo quito.

—Puedes dejártelo.

—Como la canción. —Los dos carcajearon levemente.

—¿Me lo quito o me lo saco? —investigó ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Quítatelo, quiero verte bien. —La forma de decirlo resultó ser… curiosa. Bueno, parecía ser que Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a darle más y más sorpresas esa noche.

Isshin notó el ligero semblante que presentó el rubio y una sonrisa nerviosa se le instaló en los labios por un ínfimo instante; dicha mueca desapareció de inmediato cuando sintió las hábiles manos del científico acariciándole el vientre, allí donde los vellos púbicos comenzaban, iniciando así un leve recorrido por las piernas -hasta dónde podía llegar- sin tocar el miembro que, anhelante, rogaba por una caricia.

Entonces Urahara se dio cuenta: Kurosaki estaba disfrutando sin culpas. Sin remordimientos. En el rostro de Isshin ya no veía culpa, ¿era eso? Sonrió en su interior, porque por fin podría tenerlo completo y no a medias, completo y no con la mente puesta en otras cuestiones.

—Acuéstate.

—Ey, no me des ordenes —Kurosaki se hizo el enojado—, que aquí el hombre soy yo —dicho eso aprovechó que el rubio se encaminó al tatami y le dio una palmada en la nalga.

Pero Urahara sonreía, más que nunca. Se arrodillo atrayendo consigo a Isshin quien cayó a la par con lentitud, le buscó el rostro que tomó entre ambas manos para poder besar. Fue desde el inicio intenso, la lengua inclemente danzó en el interior del científico, pero duró un suspiro, un jadeo.

Kurosaki descendió con los labios a través de la barbilla sintiendo de inmediato la barba rala y descuidada, pensó en que Kisuke debería experimentar lo mismo y sonrió. Las manos tomaron la cintura del rubio y lo atrajeron dulcemente hacia él, Urahara tembló, Isshin no era tan suave o delicado en esos momentos.

Otra vez, volvía a sentir que se le escapaba de las manos, por eso distanció a Kurosaki para, divertido, agacharse y alcanzar el redondeado glande con los labios. Una tenue caricia que arrancó más que gemidos. Isshin sentía que con cada suspiro abandonaba algo, lo que no sabía era qué… Quizás cordura, tal vez culpa, quizás dolor o soledad.

Con el lenguaje del cuerpo, sin mediar palabras, Urahara le obligó a recostarse, Isshin entendió las intenciones del muy pervertido y, conociendo sus gustos, se afianzó de las nalgas para hundir el rostro entre ellas y lamer su intimidad a la par que sentía la boca del científico engullirle el pene.

Estuvieron jugando un rato así, valiéndose de sus barbas mal afeitadas para generar diversas sensaciones en la piel. Experimentando los ligeros pinchazos en zonas tan erógenas, los gemidos se tornaron súplicas y las súplicas en hechos.

Urahara siempre iba arriba, siempre quería gobernar sobre todo, pero Isshin, astuto, no lo dejó, empezando así un juego de manos para tener el dominio, logró subyugarlo, inutilizándole el brazo y volteándolo boca abajo sobre el tatami, se posicionó sobre él para neutralizar todo movimiento, haciéndole notar la potente erección entre las nalgas.

Urahara suspiró cerrando los ojos, lo quería adentro, lo necesitaba o iba a morir en ese instante si su designio no era ese. Pero Isshin se tomó todo su tiempo, ahora que él tenía el poder se encargó de dejarle sellado en la piel besos eternos, mordidas leves y un calor muy particular que sobrecogía el alma.

Urahara sintió las manos de su amante recorriéndole las piernas y acariciándole el trasero, luego otra vez el peso de su cuerpo y más tarde los labios alcanzando el lóbulo de su oreja. Y sí, por fin el bastardo le daba con el gusto, y no estaba acostumbrado a tener que depender de los demás, pero vaya, que la esperaba había valido la pena.

Sintió la invasión como lo más delicioso que hubiera podido disfrutar en toda su condenada vida, elevó apenas el trasero con todo lo que el peso de Isshin implicaba y mordió la almohada (o el tatami) literalmente. Lo raro, o lo nuevo que hallaba de exótico, es que no estaban hablando, no hacían chistes, Isshin no le había espetado un “Eso, muerde que al fin al cabo eres un muerde almohadas” o algo similar, que esperaba oír, claro, porque ellos hablaban mucho entre sí.

Quizás en ese momento ningún de los dos necesitaba decir nada.

Kurosaki no introdujo todo el falo, el grosor era considerable y aunque Urahara estaba acostumbrado a sus salvajes embestidas en verdad no precisaban llegar tan lejos para alcanzar el clímax. Por otro lado, cuando se encontraban en el punto cúlmine sus cuerpos, por si solos, se acoplaban.

Un lento, pero pronunciado vaivén de caderas dio comienzo, como pudo Kisuke se colocó en cuatro, con las rodillas y las palmas sobre el tatami, pero el peso de Isshin volvía a doblegarlo, y lo sentía sobre él, la suave irrupción, la ligera sensación de vacío y de inmediato la invasión.

Un constante ir y venir que le estaba haciendo gemir como loco y necesitaba tocarse, pero Isshin tampoco lo dejó, en cambio le permitió distanciar un poco la pelvis de las sábanas para escabullir el brazo y alcanzar con la mano el pene tieso del tendero. Y ahí fue cuando se desató la tormenta.

Kisuke llevó las caderas hacia atrás incrustándose el largo tronco hasta sentir que los testículos de Isshin hacían tope con su cuerpo, rozando los suyos.

Las embestidas dejaron de ser lentas para convertirse en un delirante frenesí, y la mano lo masturbaba casi con la misma intensidad con la que era penetrado. Se descargó sobre el tatami, abundante, jadeante, sintiendo el cuerpo estremecido de pies a cabeza, pero Isshin no le dio respiro, lo volteó para tomarlo de las piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros, las últimas estocadas y el rostro del moreno curvado en una mueca de absoluto placer, y el orgasmo, inundando el interior de quien seguía agitado y rendido sobre las sábanas enredadas.

—Quédate adentro —solicitó Urahara apoyando las manos en las caderas de Isshin al sentir la intención de éste por alejarse.

Isshin lo miró, le sonrió y se dejó caer despacio, sin intención de aplastarlo (sabiendo igual que era imposible), sobre él, enredando los dedos en la rubia cabellera desordenada. Le resultó tierna la manera en pedirlo, más allá de que se tratara de algo meramente técnico. Resultaba mucho más placentero esperar a que el miembro ganara flacidez que retirarlo tieso y sin cuidados.

Igual sucedió; Kisuke soltó un leve “ouch” que no simbolizaba más que una ligera punzada, un dolor soportable y deliciosamente sodomita. Le encantaba esa sensación, no la cambiaba por nada.

Un pronunciado silencio se hizo presente que apenas ere interrumpido por el continuo tic-tac del reloj. Una demostración quizás -o ironía- de que el tiempo era inclemente y exigía saldar cuentas, siempre.

Kisuke, entonces, también se mostró vulnerable, le tocó a él tener su momento de debilidad, y se abrazó al cuerpo de Isshin sintiendo que justamente había tenido algo más que su anatomía. Y aunque no supiera bien qué era, no le importaba, se sentía bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Fue el turno de Isshin por hacer la pregunta.

Urahara escondió una sonrisa distinta a las usuales y negó con la cabeza para después soltarlo y permitirle alejarse. Se contemplaron un instante, con las cejas levemente elevadas, como si estuvieran descubriendo algo nuevo, como si una verdad estuviera dándose a conocer con lentitud y calma.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió -al menos por esa noche- a revelar su sentir. Tiempo al tiempo, es lo que parecía susurrar el dichoso tic-tac como recordatorio. Lo cierto es que el tiempo es tirano, se agota y nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo se hace tarde. Imposible adivinarlo. La guerra había abierto heridas nuevas. Y cerrado algunas viejas.

 

**(...)**

 

El chico se ajustó los lentes tratando de contener las ansias asesinas que siempre le nacían cuando Kurosaki entraba en ese estado de terquedad absoluta. Le había costado horrores abrirle los ojos, y si bien sabía que había tenido éxito, Ichigo seguía en su papel de incondicional negación.

Entendió, no era fácil para él.

—O sea, hablamos de Urahara —dijo tan desesperado que le arrancó risas francas al quincy, disipando así toda furia.

—Ya, pero mírale el lado positivo —arqueó altanero las cejas por un leve instante—; tu papá no podrá decir nada de nuestra relación.

Kurosaki chistó molesto dándole un puntapié a una pobre piedra que descansaba a orillas del río. El mismo río que Uryuu usaba para entrenar y que se había convertido en algo similar a un santuario personal para los dos.

Era hora de volver, el frío comenzaba a sentirse en esa zona más que en la ciudad. Tomaron la linterna para iluminar el camino aunque no hiciera falta, la luz de la luna llena, poderosa, ofrecía toda su luminosidad.

La luna. Siempre les traían recuerdos de la guerra. Amargos, dulces, no lo sabían. Kurosaki tomó la mano del quincy y la apretó, como si estuviera dándole las gracias con ese gesto. Uryuu le regaló una imperceptible sonrisa. Si a Kurosaki le preocupaba la reacción de Isshin, ¿qué le quedaba a él? Ichigo intuía su sentir y no podía evitar maravillarse por la templaza y entereza que profesaba el quincy.

Ishida le había ayudado a aceptarlo, a asimilarlo y a dejar la culpabilidad de lado.

 

**(...)**

 

Enseguida volvieron en sí, se vistieron a medias y en silencio comenzaron a beber. El odioso tic-tac del reloj le obligó a Kisuke a soltar palabra o iba a terminar por enloquecer, y eso que el objeto inanimado era tan suyo que debía ya estar acostumbrado.

—Isshin-san...

— _Mhm_ … —Regresó al planeta tierra reparando en la sonrisa que portaba el tendero quien sin la parte de arriba del kimono, conservaba la de abajo y el sombrero. Se vio tentado en reír por esa imagen, pero las palabras de Kisuke le enmudecieron.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Que tu hijo e Ishida-kun… —lo miró de reojo— entrenan.

—Sí, eso dicen. —Cerró los ojos elevando las cejas y llevando la taza de sake a los labios bebió un sorbo—. Entrenar… —chistó—, ahora los jóvenes le dan cada nombre. —Caviló unos segundos al respecto para concluir—: Ryuuken va a matarme, siempre me hecha la culpa a mí de lo que hace Ichigo —miró a su amigo, serio y casi aterrado—, soy hombre muerto.

Urahara estalló en mesuradas carcajadas siendo acompañado por el otro. Kisuke los había descubierto sin pretender hacerlo, en teoría el fin había sido entrenar, pero fue evidente que en algún momento el entrenamiento varió a otros terrenos. Urahara le había prometido a Ichigo que no diría nada, y lo cierto era que más que eso no pensaba contar.

Supuso que igual Isshin debía estar al tanto, lo que no lograba adivinar era si suponía que los niños ya… bueno, hacían _cosas_ de adultos y no eran tan niños. Porque lo que vio Urahara no fue precisamente besos. Ni siquiera la ropa en donde debería estar.

—Hoy en día los chicos son rápidos —acotó Urahara creyendo que eso era suficiente.

—No importa —realizó un gesto despreocupado—; creo que igual Ichigo sospecha algo de mí.

Las risas volvieron a colmar el reducido espacio. Ya habría tiempo para hablar y sincerarse. Quizás algún día Isshin estuviera preparado para contarle a su hijo, tal vez algún día estuviera preparado para darle las gracias a Kisuke y explicarle por qué. Y tal vez, por su lado, Urahara estuviera preparado para contarle que la vida a su lado se le hacía mucho más llevadera, más divertida; colmada de risas y juegos, tal como siempre había querido que fuera.

Demasiadas guerras. Ahora necesitaban reír como los dos “tontos” que eran.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
